1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printed circuit board assemblies and is concerned more particularly with an individualized printed circuit board assembly for connecting a coplanar electrical jack into a channelized jackfield.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A jackfield assembly of the prior art may include a rectangular frame defining an opening wherein a linear array of laterally spaced, electrical jack modules extends in cantilever fashion from a supporting longitudinal side of the frame. Each of the modules in the linear array has a respective portion secured to the supporting longitudinal side of the frame which generally comprises the front side of the assembly. Also, each of the modules has extended from another portion thereof a plurality of mutually spaced terminals which are electrically connected, as by wire-wrapping, for example, to respective electrical conductors. The conductors are connected electrically to respective feedthrough terminals of electrical connectors mounted in the opposing longitudinal side of the frame which generally constitutes the rear side of the assembly.
Generally, the interconnecting conductors comprise insulation coated wire conductors having respective opposing end portions stripped of insulation. Thus, each of the wire conductors has a stripped end portion secured electrically to a specific terminal of a module in the linear array on one longitudinal side of the frame. Also, each of the wire conductors has an opposing stripped end portion secured electrically to a specific terminal of a connector on the opposing longitudinal side of the frame. The portions of the wire conductors between the opposing stripped end portions are bundled in a wiring harness which is wound sinuously around the inside of the rectangular frame.
Consequently, considerable time is required to connect, as by wire-wrapping, for example, stripped end portions of the wire conductors in the harness to respective module terminals and to connect, as by soldering, for example, opposing stripped end portions of the wire conductors to respective connector terminals. Also, there is considerable margin for error when attempting to connect the stripped end portions of the wire conductors to specific terminals. Moreover, considerable time is required to disconnect the wire conductors from respective terminals of a particular module and to unfasten the particular module in order to remove it from the linear array. Furthermore, it may be found that undesired transmission of electrical energy, commonly referred to as "cross talk" occurs between the conductors of the wiring harness due to their very close proximity to one another.